Make Me Forget
by Chio Saki
Summary: He shouldn't even think about her, yet he does. He never stopped, really. Older!AU Kacchako/Bakuraka. Contains a fairly sour Lemon so be warned!


****WARNING: This contains a fairly sour lemon in the end, so those with innocent eyes - look away! (〃´∀｀〃)****

Pairing: Katsuki Bakugou x Ochako Uraraka

Rating: M

This is basically how I see a relationship between those two. Or, if you want, the events that would lead to a relationship between the two. (Set two years into the future with them being adults, because the current Bakugou has the emotional intelligence of a rock.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia! (I wish I did because then I wouldn't have to worry about rent.) All rights belong to Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Make Me Forget**

Three years.

For three whole years he had watched her do this; fuss over his childhood friend, chase after him, try and win him over, and even eventually succeed, only to end up a mess of heartbreak because of it all. He had heard something about it being because Deku was too busy living up to the expectations All Might had of him while becoming the number one hero, so much that he had no time left for the healthy relationship he believed his gravity-controlling girlfriend deserves.

Sure, they gave it a shot and dated for a few months, but apparently and for reasons which Bakugou Katsuki could probably never understand, it wasn't enough for her.

 _Why, though?_ He sometimes pondered to himself as quietly as he could; _Wasn't her goal just dating stupid Deku? Didn't she achieve that pathetic objective already? What's there for her to still long for? What the hell is she still missing?_ A fruitless thinking, really. The kind that chips you away from the insides and slowly drives you crazy for not reaching a good enough answer.

They were now eighteen years old and almost high school graduates. Bakugou himself had a bright future ahead of him and high expectations from his teachers and peers, yet he still found himself wondering about this subject every time he saw her put up her best smile in front of his green-haired classmate.

She wasn't fooling anybody, however. Especially not him. He could always see right through her; how she breathed deep before starting a conversation with him, a very obvious attempt to calm herself down before she does basically anything, how she kept touching her long hair subconsciously while talking, how she made sure to keep eye contact with him, how she fidgeted around him, laughing at his jokes, and of course, how sad she looked every time they had finished their exchanges, her big, dewy chestnut brown eyes lingering over his figure as he left.

Three whole goddamned years and she's still at this.

It used to piss him off so much, especially because he found himself unable to look away, and he never understood why.

Now, however, he had already pretty much accepted this weird and embarrassing secret fascination he had with her.

If there was one important thing Bakugou learned in those three years, is that he had to control himself if he ever wanted to become a great Hero. It took him some time and a lot of meditating, but he did it. Of course, nothing will ever cure his hot-headedness and he knew he still had a long way to go, but it's a damn good progress, and he was proud of it. That also meant being able to read himself and the situation before him.

And because of that, he concluded that the reason for his interest in Uraraka Ochako lies behind his useless hormones; she's a woman and he's a man, he's only human and it's just his stupid body acting up and his hormones raging inside of him. He wasn't sure why it was her of all people, but he was now too smart to let it bother him as much as it did in the past. He could now name the problem and move on with his life and goals. It was nothing that he needed to actually worry about – as long as he had control, and he always did.

Besides, just like Deku, he had no time for shit like that. Why was she even that invested in something like love is beyond his understanding. In his eyes, it was literally the most useless thing ever, not to mention completely irrelevant to their profession, obviously even bad for coherent thinking.

That's how he rationalized the situation to himself, sure. But even so, the explosive young man couldn't help feeling irritated by the sight of it.

He just couldn't understand why she was still clinging to stupid Deku.

 _Deku._

Although he had proven himself worthy for the past couple of years, thinking of both of them together always sparked something awful inside of him that this time he couldn't name. Like someone was holding onto his insides and twisting them up, the food in his stomach threatening to once again rise up for fresh air. _They don't fit together._ He always thought. And he really believed it.

Why, exactly? Who knows, certainly not him.

But they simply didn't in his eyes

And now here they all are, sitting in this stupid end of term party Kirishima had arranged in his new apartment to celebrate them almost done with High-School and on their way to become real Pro-Heroes, everyone's already pretty drunk and a large some even dancing in the center of the room to music that he would never be caught dead listening to, making damn fools out of themselves.

 _Is that really how a damn Pro-Hero should act?_ He couldn't help but wonder angrily as he lifted the glass bottle of beer he was holding to his mouth, taking another sip. He always had a sturdy tolerance for alcohol, so he never had to worry about getting drunk and embarrassing himself like that.

"All these years and you still sit by yourself at parties, huh dude?"

He lifted his crimson eyes up to meet with the source of the sudden chummy voice. _Kirishima._ One of the first friends he had ever made in this place, a person who was always cheerful and friendly no matter what.

"What did you expect me to do? Get wasted and dance like some kind of a dumbass?" Bakugou spat at him mockingly.

Surely enough, he expected his red-haired friend to come drag him to the "fun" currently unfolding in the center of the living room. Noticing his attempt had failed, Kirishima simply sat himself on the large sofa beside him, lifting the drink in his right hand up to his mouth.

"Well, doesn't really look like you're enjoying the party, y'know?" He explained, his words followed by an amused chuckle.

 _That's because I fucking hate parties, bastard._

Bakugou kept his silence and looked around the room, stopping on a few people chatting in the kitchen. The group consisted of Deku, Iida, Ashido and Uraraka, the four of them having this incredibly happy vibe around them, their full attention on their designated partner of the conversation each, Ashido's being Iida, and Uraraka's being Deku.

His red eyes narrowed with annoyance as he noticed it again; that damned look she always gave him, her right hand sent to tuck a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear as she smiled up at him. That same fake smile she always gave him lately.

"Tch." His eye twitched.

"Whatcha looking at?" Kirishima suddenly asked curiously, shoving his nose into his business, following Bakugou's direction of staring.

Bakugou turned back to face forward, lifting the beer bottle once again for another sip.

"Oh, Uraraka, again?" He asked, lifting a skeptic brow at his friend sitting beside him.

He almost choked on his drink.

"The fuck?!" He growled back at the red-haired man, wiping his mouth as visible irritation showed on his face.

Kirishima sighed deeply, leaning forward to place the beer bottle in his hand on the wooden table before them, then sat back as if he was preparing himself to take part in heavy manual work, hands spread on each of his knees and body relaxed. But instead of explaining his question right away, he only stared at his friend for a few moments as the music played in the background. Bakugou hated when he did that. Like he was his parent or something, waiting for him to figure out his mistake on his own.

"Don't start with that shit again." He warned, glaring at him. He was not having any of Kirishima's bullshit tonight. And he knew exactly what kind of bullshit he was going to spout.

"How can I not, dude?" Kirishima countered, his eyes bugging out with pure confusion, "All you've done for the past year or so is watch her. School's about to end, if you're not gonna do anything, at least admit it to yours-"

"Shut the fuck up." Bakugou quickly cut into his friend's advice. Lately, Kirishima came up with this pathetic lil' fairy tail of him liking a certain gravity user. He would somehow always catch him looking at her direction, and whenever he did, that bastard always teased him about talking with her or making a move. He hated Kirishima telling him what he himself was feeling. What the fuck did he know? Obviously nothing. He most certainly did not have any feelings of any sort for Uraraka, that's just absurd.

 _If kirishima wants to play matchmaker he should do it somewhere else._

"I told you I don't wanna hear that bullshit from you ever again. I don't give a shit about Uraraka."

Bakuguou held his most threatening glare as they both kept silent for what seemed like forever.

"Alright, I got it." Kirishima eventually said, sending his right hand to ruffle the red spikes on top of his head as if trying to shake off the bad atmosphere between them.

 _Does he, though? That's what the bastard always says._

"Well, Kaminari, Sero and I are gonna play poker in the balcony outside, so be sure to join us later." He suggested happily, then got up from the sofa, and left, but not before smacking his friend on his back in a friendly gesture.

 _Dumbass._

Bakugou ground his teeth, quickly chugging the rest of the beer left in the bottle to relax.

 _Who the fuck does that hair-for-brains think he is, always forcing these damned, stupid thoughts into my head?_ Angry, He reached forward to snatch another beer from the pile, opening it against the side of the table with one quick movement. Luckily, Kirishima didn't see him because he'd have complained about the wood. Then again, after the shit he pulled just now, serves his fucking table right.

Chugging down the freshly opened bottle, he glanced in the kitchen's direction once more.

The group that previously consisted of four people now grew to about ten, all standing in a crooked circle, with Iida's back to him. It was impossible to see anything past the dimensions of that guy, and he clicked his tongue. Then, after a few moments of sitting with himself, Bakugou stood up and stepped in their direction, but instead of joining in on their conversation, he stopped by the snack table.

"Ah, Kacchan!"

He suddenly heard the same old familiar nickname from his childhood, and he turned around with a bored expression plastered on his face.

"What?" He answered, shoving food into his mouth.

Deku called to him straight from the middle of the circle of idiots which were now all staring at him. Including her.

"We were just talking about the final physical test two weeks ago. How did you do?"

Bakugou turned back around to go through whatever food was left for him to eat. Conversations about schoolwork always bored him to death.

"Fine, I got 98." He replied dryly.

"Wow, that's awesome, Bakugou-kun!" The sudden high voice almost made him choke on the food. He turned around completely to face the bunch now, his red eyes meeting with Uraraka's brown ones. "Isn't that the second highest grade in the class? Deku-kun, you better work hard for the final written exam next Wednesday if you wanna keep up the ranking." He watched as her smile and attention shifted to the green-haired man once again. She sent her right elbow to tease him as her left hand was too busy holding a nearly empty beer bottle. Judging by her face, she was already pretty drunk. Bakugou kept watching, but he still didn't join them.

Suddenly, her attention once again shifted to him, crimson eyes meeting with chestnut brown ones.

"I hope you're leaving some for me too!" She called to him jokingly and stepped in his direction, making his body go all rigid for a moment. "I need to eat something or else this would go straight to my head!" She exclaimed up at him with a big smile while holding her drink, sending her free hand to the plate of almost finished snacks to gather whatever she could.

Without his permission, his eyes automatically scanned her short figure as she leaned forward to check what was left for her to dig in on, going over her (slightly more than usual) rosy face, brown hair falling just a tad past her bare shoulders with smooth, pale skin that was almost inviting him to continue staring all the way down to the small cleavage her tight shirt was forming, and the high-waisted skirt complimenting her curves.

Clammy hands were something that he was used to considering the whole premise of his quirk, but at that particular moment the phenomenon felt way more intense than usual.

"Are you having fun?" She asked as she lifted her eyes to him, her stare captivating him and causing an imaginary lump to suddenly manifest in his throat.

He tore his gaze away from her and lifted his drink to his mouth, taking a generous sip, hoping that would be enough to exterminate his sudden inability to speak. It worked.

"Don't be stupid." He answered, drinking once again.

Uraraka leaned against the table behind her, watching him in silence for about ten seconds. He knew she did from the corner of his eye, and that fact alone sent his body once again into this momentarily lock-down."Bakugou-kun, you should come dance with me."

It took him a moment to process her words. When he finally did, his heart skipped a beat and his crimson eyes widened. He turned his glare down at this crazy woman standing next to him. _What the fuck is wrong with her? Is she pissed drunk?_ He didn't answer for another thirty seconds or so, still too busy wrapping his mind around her offer.

"I don't fucking dance!" He countered, anger and confusion crossing his features, his teeth bared as a response to her audacity.

Uraraka pouted up at his rejection. "You might like dancing if you just try it, you know!" She said, crossing her arms up at him, making her chest bounce beneath them, and him to avert his eyes from her once more.

But before he could object again, he felt a small, soft hand reach out and grab his, then, like a magnetic storm pulling him in, she was yanking on him and leading him into the dance floor, his body felt like it was in a trance as he had no control over his legs, his vision reduced to the image of the gravity-controller's small back in front of him. and before he even noticed, here they were at the center of the dance floor, in the middle of dozens of students dancing from all classes. Just then, as if by demand, the music playing suddenly changed into a much slower tune, making everyone in the area shift into a much closer type of dancing.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He finally managed to open his mouth and snap down at her, his face feeling as if it was burning.

Still holding onto his hand, she looked all around her and shrugged, her brown eyes once again lifting up to meet with fierce, red ones, making him jolt as she stepped forward, nonchalantly closing the distance between them and taking advantage of her grip on him, placing his hand on her waist. Bakugou's entire body froze up at the sensation of her soft frame suddenly pressing against him like that. He hissed, cursed and glared down at her direction, wondering how on earth did they end up in this position from just standing next to each other and talking a literal fucking second ago?

She only laughed at his reaction, her big smile showering him with warmth that he most certainly did not need right now. His internal temperature was already far beyond what is considered as healthy. "Bakugou-kun! Relax!" She urged him through her giggle, sending her hands to grab his shoulders, shifting even closer against him. "It's just dancing."

 _The alcohol definitely got up to her damn head._

He would have easily shoved her away from him right there at that second because this was too much to take in all at once, but he noticed she suddenly averted her attention from him, her eyes darting to the other side of the room, to search for something, no, someone else. Bakugou stared down at her for a moment, realizing that just like that, the entirety of her attention was placed elsewhere.

He was smart enough to know where and more importantly why she was acting the way she did.

Somehow, even though he pretty much saw this coming, he kicked himself mentally for falling right into her trap; A sorry attempt to make Deku jealous. Using him as a way for her to get his green-haired childhood friend's attention, using him as a pawn in her game, as a cheap levitation to her agenda. Even though he knew and understood all of that, he felt his heart sink, a sensation that he had never felt before, his insides churned and his energy was leaving him, instead filling his soul with sudden, fierce anger.

"You've got some fucking nerve using me like that." He hissed down at her, his crimson eyes glaring daggers at the young future Hero in his arms. For some reason he still didn't let go. Old him would have probably just left the scene right then and there, blowing up Kirishima's front door in the process and going straight home. (It was already like 2 o'clock in the morning, anyway.) however, current him did not. She owed him a damn explanation and an apology, so he stayed there with her, his harsh words causing her to once again lift her gaze to him. It wasn't confusion or even happiness and playfulness showing on her face this time. It was guilt. She was a smart girl too, and she knew at that moment that he saw right through her.

Biting her lower lip, she could only stay silent for a moment. Then, he felt her grip on his shoulders tighten, her hands fisting into his shirt.

"I know what you're thinking, Bakugou-kun." She said through a sad smile, chestnut brown venturing deep into his crimson red in the most desperate way. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" She whispered, sighing deeply.

Bakugou ground his teeth down at her.

 _What the fuck was she saying? What is this fucking nonsense? Was she feeling sorry for herself?_

"Right now, yeah you are, dumbass." He spat harshly, truly feeling disappointed, but this time not because she played him the way she did, no. It was her attitude. This isn't the girl who fought against him back then at the sports festival two years ago. This isn't Uraraka Ochako who's soon to graduate one of the top five in their class and become a Pro-Hero. This, in front of him, is a shadow of the person he used to know, a girl who's blind. Completely fucking blind.

Finally letting go of her body, Bakugou raised his arms and grabbed her wrists, lowering them away from himself and giving her a disgusted look. "You better get your shit together. Right now, you make me sick."

Then, he let go completely and turned on his heel. Stepping away from her. Leaving her where she stood. Reaching the kitchen, he threw the now lukewarm beer bottle in his right hand inside the nearby trashcan with too much force. he changed his course and turned left before he needed to meet anyone else and potentially talk to them, entering the hallway.

"K-kacchan? Is everything okay?" He heard Deku ask behind him.

 _Noisy shithead!_

"Mind your own goddamn business!"

Deku was the absolute last person he wanted to see right now.

...

 _'I'm pathetic, aren't I?'_

"Fuck this."

Stepping down the hallway, Bakugou found the bathroom and opened the door with so much force he nearly tore the damn thing off its hinges, not even bothering to check if anyone was currently using it. Whatever, not like this was the only fucking facility in the house, Kirishima's place was practically huge. He walked across the room straight to the mirror, the image reflected before him left him shocked, his red eyes widening exceptionally;

His face was impossibly red. So red that he wondered if maybe the alcohol was suddenly kicking in and perhaps giving him some kind of an allergic reaction. His mind was going over possible explanations to rationalize the situation - Couldn't be the beer. He only drank four bottles, did two shots earlier and he already went to take a piss a couple of times so that shouldn't even be all in his system still. _I don't even feel drunk, what the fuck is this?_ He stared at himself for another full minute, eventually turning angry as he realized it was also quiet enough for him to notice his heart was basically racing. He was downright frustrated with himself at this point, to think that he had spent so much time and effort into working on himself and reading into his own emotions so that he could be prepared for anything, only for him to lose his fucking mind like this?

Shaking his head, he opened the tap in front of him and let the water run for a minute or so, the liquid roaming freely in the sink before him and the sound of it somewhat soothing. Then, he collected some in his hands, hurriedly washing his face in an attempt to cool himself and the redness down a bit. The image that he saw when closing his eyes was Uraraka's sad smile.

"Fuck!"

He knew it all along. Love and relationships are not only useless, but also a weakness. A weak spot for others to easily sabotage you, poison your thoughts and your judgement. it was nothing but trouble, and Uraraka fell for the bait. She got too caught up, and now she was lost, acting like a different person, following Deku like a fucking tail. Maybe he wasn't harsh enough with her. Maybe he should have just said everything that he was thinking to her right there at that moment. Maybe that would have opened her damn eyes a little to how far she's fallen.

 _Yeah, that's it._ He stepped back from the mirror, a smirk showing on his face as he walked to the door once again and reached for the handle, twisting it and setting on his journey to go back and find her, _I just should fucking tell her everyth-_

There, standing in the hallway on the other side of that door, was he person he was just thinking about, the woman who was bothering his thoughts to much he couldn't even read himself anymore. the woman who he wanted to know was acting like a stupid retard, wasting her potential and throwing herself into the most useless spiral of emotions he could ever think of. He wanted her to know. He wanted to tell her how fucking pathetic she was really acting.

But she caught his gaze, and the look integrated in her chestnut eyes paralyzed him. Her blushing face was suddenly crossed with a determined expression, and she was moving towards him. Like a flash of lightning, she stepped right up and stood on her toes while grabbing his shirt once again, pulling him down and kissing him harshly. Bakugou instinctively stepped back, into the room he was previously existing, both of them disappearing away behind the locked door, unseen and untouched by the party.

It was like a sudden fire has erupted inside of him. She had him against the wall, basically forcing him to lower himself down at her direction, tugging on his shirt and eventually wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and neck, the softness of her body pressed against him causing his body temperature to skyrocket and a knot to form in the pit of his stomach.

 _Fight it, this is just my damn hormones acting up!_

No matter how many times he tried to convince himself of that fact, it was useless.

 _This is just my damn body not listening to me!_

Deep down, he knew the truth; He's seconds away from losing himself completely to this feeling. To her.

And he almost did.

Almost.

Grabbing her shoulders, Bakugou abruptly broke the kiss and moved her far away from himself, his face flushed red and his right arm quickly lifting up, desperately attempting to hide the embarrassing glassy-eyed state she left him in.

"The fuck do you think you're doing...?"

It took every bit of self-control left in him not to just continue kissing her. If he didn't know any better he probably would have. This new-found feeling was other-worldly good to him. It was too good to be truth. It was dangerous.

Uraraka stared at him for a moment in complete silence, her own face equally flushed.

"I'm kissing you." She replied softly.

He bared his teeth at her.

"Yeah, I noticed that, idiot. Why the fuck are you kissing me when you obviously like stupid Deku?"

She went silent to that harsh question, averting her big, brown eyes to stare at anywhere but him as she bit her lower lip. Bakugou didn't urge her answer, instead he just stared down at this woman standing in front of him, he felt as if he couldn't tear his gaze away from her even if he tried. She had the most unprecedented magnetic pull on him at that moment. Like a moth to a flame, The second she moved could be the second his control would slip. And he didn't want that at all.

"I want to forget about Deku." She eventually said, her chestnut brown eyes meeting with his fierce crimson ones once again, he noticed there was not a trace of deceit in them this time. "This whole thing I have for him is useless, I know. I guess I'm still into him after all this time... I feel stupid really... while he had already moved on I'm still trying to grab his attention and make him notice me." Suddenly, tears started forming in the corners of her eyes, "I even dragged you into this, I was selfish and disgusting... I'm so sorry..." She lifted her free hand to wipe away the liquid running down her round face, "But I was thinking about this option for a long time lately... the truth is..."

 _Why the hell is she crying?_

"I kissed you because I wanted you to help me forget..."

 _What the hell is she saying?_

"I'll understand if you think I'm gross..."

 _Shut up._

"I'll understand if you never wanted to talk to me..."

 _Stop fucking talking._

"But I was sure that this could work with y-"

Still holding onto her arm, Bakugou yanked her forward to him and kissed her, sliding his free hand through her silky brown hair and grabbing the back of her head as he let go his grip on her upper arm, his hand quickly moving down to her waist. Uraraka closed her eyes and kissed him back, sending both of her arms up, wrapping them once again around his neck and pressing her soft body against him. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, making her gasp, the sweet, intoxicating scent of her body filling his mind, making his heart pound in his chest, craving for more of her.

At that moment alarms went ringing inside his head, reminding him that he was ignoring everything he believed up until that point – love is a bad idea. Relationships are bad idea. This was a bad idea. But nothing in his life before this point could have also prepared him for how damn good this felt. He couldn't explain it, but he knew he was too consumed by this feeling to stop, now.

Bakugou started slowly stepping forward, forcing the gravity-controller backwards until her back came in contact with the wide bathroom vanity, then broke the kiss to move his lips to the crook of her neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses all the way down to her collarbone and making it hard for her to breathe regularly and contain her voice any longer. She whimpered as she felt his hand make its way under her shirt, feeling her waist and then her breast. She quickly counter attacked and reached for his waist as well, grabbing the ends of his shirt and pulling it up, forcing him to take it completely off. Bakugou complied and moved back for a second, revealing his face and giving her a lust filled gaze that sent shivers down her back. He quickly resumed the contact and kissed her once again, hissing against her lips as he felt her soft hands making their way under his arms and her fingernails gently digging into the flesh of his now bare back.

"Bakugou-kun." She begged against his lips.

As if answering to her request, the blond sent both of his hands to grab her waist, lifting her up effortlessly to sit on the counter before him and finally reach his eye level, moving forward to stand between her legs, his right arm caressing her thigh and reaching below her mini skirt, causing a sudden moan to escape her mouth and him to swallow hard. He moved his hands down to grab her shirt and began pulling it up, Uraraka easily complying and lifting her hands up to let the garment pass her as it cut through their kissing for a moment. He continued to her skirt, hiking it up to her waist and revealing the black lace bra and underwear she was wearing. She always seemed to have an aesthetic figure, but at that moment she was irresistibly attractive in his eyes.

Resuming the contact once more, Bakugou placed a kiss between her breasts, both of his hands sent to fondle them through her bra as he felt her small hands move up to his head, her fingers running through his hair. He wanted to devour her. Kiss and mark every part of this woman's smooth milky skin. Claim every spot on her as his. She was his woman, and he was going to make that clear. He decided.

It took him a few moments to figure out how to open her damn bra, but he eventually succeeded, taking in the image of her in her underwear with her breasts in full view, her face scarlet red and her big, dewy eyes filled with lust and readiness for him. It was time, and he knew that he couldn't ignore the tightness in his pants any longer. Uraraka must have understood the meaning behind the look in his eyes and she let go of him to lower her hands down to the edges of her panties as she pulled them down, lifting one knee to free her leg out of the lacey garment as it hung onto her other ankle. Bakugou did the same and lowered his jeans and boxers to his knees, his member already pulsing and throbbing with desire.

But as much as he just wanted to take her right then and there, something still bothered him immensely. He moved closer to her, the gravity-controller swiftly sending her hand to grab both sides of his face to pull him in for a deep kiss. "...Have you done this with Deku?" He asked against her lips, barely managing to speak through his hard breathing. The mood was anything but appropriate for that sort of question but he didn't give a fuck. He needed to know.

Uraraka continued on her kissing spree, then moved to his ear, "We never got the chance to... you're my first." She said coyly, making shivers run down his back. Moving back and finding his gaze once again, she gave him a soft, excited smile, her big, brown eyes which were always filled with sadness lately were now filled with desire and the same kind of need and yearning that he realized he had always found appealing about her. To think that his childhood friend couldn't have found enough time for someone like her in his life... _What a fucking dumbass that fucking Deku is._

There was no stopping him now, the fiery desire was burning inside of him and nothing could have stopped this need that was smoldering his core, threatening to drive him insane if he waited even another second.

Bakugou placed his left hand on her waist and his right holding his member, leading it forward in the direction of her slit. Uraraka adjusted herself to the edge of the counter she was sitting on, spreading her legs, biting back a moan as she felt the tip touch her slippery entrance, making its way inside. Once it was halfway-in, He lifted his right hand up to the other side of her waist and slid into her, earning a loud moan straight into the crook of his neck as he thrust deeper inside, reaching all the way to the end of the vaginal canal. Bakugou felt his entire body melt at the sensation of her tight walls wrapping him up, bullets of sweat covering his forehead, palms and back. He let out a helpless groan and captured her lips in another kiss to keep himself for making too much noise. This was way better than anything else he was feeling up until this point. Way better.

Starting to move back and forth, the gravity-controller hooked her legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth, her fingernails digging into his back in an attempt to relieve herself some of the pain and intense pleasure. She broke the kiss and tightened her grip on him as she felt him go faster, desperately trying to bury her moans into his shoulder. The sounds she was making made him all the more excited, and he picked up his pace as he grabbed her right thigh with his hand, allowing his fingers to dig into her soft flesh. If he left any marks, that's okay. He hoped he did.

Uraraka jolted beneath him, letting out a cry of pleasure, her body quivering and her voice hoarse. "Mhhn...! Bakugou-kun...!" She lifted her face up to breathe, her eyes half closed and small tears forming in their corners. He drank the sight of her expression for a solid minute. Then, he suddenly felt himself approaching a dangerous level, and he moved one hand to support himself against the bathroom vanity.

"Fuck...!" He cursed, wrapping his free arm around her waist as she clung onto him with all her might, Bakugou felt the liquid rushing to the tip, and then releasing deep inside of her, causing him to groan loudly and dart to her lips, collecting both of their muffled sounds together as they both reached their climax, dissolving into pleasure.

They collapsed into each other for about a minute, out of breath and energy in a mess of sweat and heavy breathing, the gravity-controller still trembling with leftover shock waves of the intense feeling she had just now. Bakugou moved back a bit and pulled out of her, feeling both exhausted but also amazingly refreshed, as if a huge weight that he had carried for who knows how long had just been lifted off him.

Did he really want to do this with her that much?

Was he really missing this woman in front of him that much?

Lifting his red eyes to meet with her brown ones once more, Bakugou stared at her in silence. He lifted his right hand to remove a strand of hair away from her still flushed face, leaned in and kissed her again.

Love was a bad idea. Relationships were a bad idea.

But this woman in front of him was what he wanted, and what he was missing. If it was her...

"I'm the only man you're ever gonna fucking think about." He promised her. And he meant every damn word of it.


End file.
